¿Por que estas tan afonico? ( Matt x Mello)
by Akemy hyuga
Summary: El sabia perfectamente el motivo , y aun asi me lo preguntaba coquetamente . Este se acercó más a Mello y le pregunto en un susurro Dime Michael, ¿Por qué estás tan afónico? Pregunto haciendo que el rubio se pusiera fieramente rojo Porque yo que recuerde, ayer el vecino no vino a tocar la puerta, ¿Qué fue lo que te dejo sin vos ?


Okey esta historia se me ocurrió hablando con mi prima, espero la disfruten

Aclaración: la serie Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, si esta serie fuera mia habría yaoi por todos lados.

¿Por qué estás tan afónico? (Matt x Mello)

_Hola Mello _ Saludo el peli Plata acercándose a su pupitre.

_ Buenos días _ Menciono casi sin vos.

_ Mello porque estas afónico ?_ Pregunto haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

_Yo contestare a esa pregunta _Dijo el pelirrojo sentado al lado de Mello.

_ No gracias, se lo pregunte a él _ contesto el chico.

_Ok, vamos Mello contéstale así te terminas de quedar sin voz_ Dijo el gamer

.

_Es que yo… _ Comenzó a hablar el rubio más que nervioso.

_ Okey, cuéntame Matt_ Dijo un fastidioso Near.

Matt sonrió de lado y dejando su PSP en el banco comenzó a hablar.

_Últimamente Mello andaba resfriado y con dolor de garganta _hablo para mirar luego a Mello _Ayer nuestro vecino se vino a quejar porque habían ruidos molestos _n

_ ¿Qué clase de ruidos ?_Interrumpió.

_Ni idea, nosotros nos estábamos por acostar, así que no sabíamos de que hablaba _ Menciono lo más normal del mundo mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros _ Mello le intento explicar que nosotros no habíamos ningún tipo de ruido, el comenzó a gritar por lo que Mello hizo lo mismo_ Dijo tomando nuevamente su juego del banco _ Ahora que ya lo sabes, serias tan amable de retirarte _ Menciono para luego ver a Near irse.

_Eso estuvo cerca_ Menciono el gamer.

Este se acercó más a Mello y le pregunto en un susurro _ Dime Michael, ¿Por qué estás tan afónico? _ Pregunto haciendo que el rubio se pusiera fieramente rojo _Porque yo que recuerde, ayer el vecino no vino a tocar la puerta, ¿Qué fue lo que te dejo sin vos ?_

FLASH BACK

Se encontraba acostado en su cama con las manos sobre los ojos cansado ya de leer se propuso dormir una siesta para descansar la vista.

_ ¿Cansado de estudiar ?_ Pregunto Matt recostado en el marco de la puerta.

_No, simplemente no me puedo concentrar _ Comento sin cambiar de posición.

_ ¿Y con que te distraes tanto ?_ Pregunto burlón.

_No se _ Mencionó juguetón.

_Di que conmigo y prometo distraerte toda la noche _ susurro a su oído mientras se acostaba encima de él.

_No, tengo que estudiar _ Menciono en jadeos mientras el adicto a la nicotina le devoraba el cuello.

_Esto te ayudara para el examen de biología de mañana _'La Reproducción'_ _Hablo roncamente pero aun así se notaba como se estaba burlando de él.

FLASH BACK

_Ya corregí todos los exámenes, las notas están en esta planilla la cual pegare en la puerta, pueden retirarse_Hablo mientras pegaba la lista y la campana sonaba.

Todos los alumnos más que curiosos se acercaban para observar la planilla.

_ ¿¡Y!?_ Pregunto el pelirrojo.

_No puede ser, un 10 _ Dijo emocionado el adicto al chocolate.

_Te lo dije, estudia conmigo y aprobaras siempre_ Menciono orgulloso_ Y dime Michael ¿Porque estas tan afónico? , porque te recuerdo que no me contestaste, no seas un niño malo y dime Mello _ Hablo haciendo un pucherito.

_Es que yo no _ comenzó el rubio.

_Ahí vamos, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste, ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde ?_Pregunto abrazándolo por atrás.

_No Matt, alguien nos podría ver _Dijo afónicamente nervioso.

_Está bien, pero me debes una respuesta_ Dijo soltándolo _ Y tendrás que dármela, y no me estoy refiriendo a que la digas _ dijo coquetamente _ Ya que todos sabemos por qué estás tan afónico, ¿No Mello? _ Pregunto coquetamente para luego dale un beso en el cuello.

…..FIN…..

OK, así queda mi segundo yaoi, debo decir que para ser lime quedo bien, ¿Ustedes que dicen?,

AWWWW, ya se, ya se, estuve ausente un largo tiempo, pero se me rompió la otra net con mi fic lemon adentro, ¡Me quiero matar!, pero bue en un momento de inspiración charlando con mi prima salió esto, jejeje.

No se olviden de comentar, ah y mucha gente que lo leyó me anduvo diciendo que quería la otra parte del lemon, así que si lo quieren comenten. Besos.

Atte. : Akemy Hyuga


End file.
